


Ronin

by michirukaiou7



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzatabella10shinsengumi.html">Set per la Mezza Tabella, 07. Solitudine</a></p><p>Non lo aveva capito ancora bene, ma aveva smesso di essere un ronin.</p><p>SPOILER sugli episodi dal 101 al 105</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronin

C’era un angolo della mente annebbiata di Tosshi che ancora ricordava; là, in mezzo a cumuli di idiozie su shojo, anime, canzoncine sceme e immagini di bishojo, era rimasto un puntino di ciò che era stato Toshiro Hijikata: un posticino buio, silenzioso, fumoso e un po’ lugubre, ma che ricordava ancora il giovane uomo che, una volta, era stato un ronin.  
L’eco della guerra e delle novità portate dagli Amanto non giungeva nelle campagne lontane e lui, comunque, non se ne curava: l’unica cosa che lo interessava era battersi, non importava né dove, né con chi; vagava di villaggio in villaggio, sconfiggendo chiunque lo sfidasse, con la sua katana ed un fagotto come unico bagaglio. Non gli dispiaceva dormire nei campi e mangiare quel che gli capitava, né avere una casa o qualcuno con sé: non gli interessava nulla, solo battersi; era l’unica cosa che sapesse fare, lui che aveva sempre avuto un pessimo carattere e che non ne aveva mai voluto sapere di essere un contadino.  
Bushu era un posto come qualsiasi altro, ma sembrava cambiato dall’ultima volta che vi aveva messo piede: a quanto pareva, invece di agitare le spade come bifolchi, gli uomini avevano deciso di entrare nel dojo del vecchio Kondo-sensei; peccato che questo non li rendesse dei samurai neanche alla lontana, si disse sprezzante, ma erano un gruppo folto e addestrato, cosa che lo mise seriamente a mal partito. La sconfitta non era qualcosa che avesse mai sperimentato e la sua furia aumentava insieme alle ferite che riceveva, finché il sangue perso, il dolore e la fatica non lo stremarono. Non si accorse nemmeno di essere caduto.  
Quando aveva aperto gli occhi si trovava al chiuso e qualcuno stava medicando le sue ferite, parlandogli gentilmente, allegramente, neanche fossero amici di vecchia data; resosi conto di non potersi neppure mettere a sedere, tanto gli doleva ogni centimetro del suo corpo, aveva voltato la testa, dando ad intendere al suo sollecito interlocutore di non voler avere niente a che fare con lui; ma quello, ignorandolo, aveva continuato.  
Trascorsero alcuni giorni prima che potesse nuovamente rimettersi in piedi: non aveva nulla da fare, perciò si limitava ad osservare gli allenamenti del dojo di Kondo-sensei; istintivamente, l’occhio gli cadeva sempre sulle stesse persone, un moccioso straordinariamente abile e dall’aria così strafottente che lo avrebbe volentieri preso a sculacciate e Isao, il tizio che lo aveva portato lì: la sua abilità non splendeva come quella del ragazzino, ma a suo modo aveva un modo interessante di combattere; lo faceva con passione, impegno e determinazione, piegandosi anche ad esercizi che Toshiro riteneva assurdi e riusciva a tenere alto il morale degli altri, a convincerli che non importava quanto strani potessero sembrare loro certi aspetti dell’addestramento, perché di certo Kondo-sensei sapeva meglio di loro ciò quale fosse la strada giusta per diventare samurai. Lo guardava incuriosito, domandandosi se quello strano uomo fosse una persona straordinariamente buona o solo un eccellente attore, soprattutto a giudicare dalla pazienza che sembrava avere per i capricci del moccioso e anche per i suoi atteggiamenti tutt’altro che concilianti. Quante volte, incrociando il suo sguardo incuriosito o anche solo pensoso gli aveva detto  _Vuoi provare anche tu?_ , o lo aveva invitato ad allenarsi con loro?  
_Sei un guerriero nato_ , gli aveva detto,  _ma il talento da solo non basta per fare di un guerriero un samurai._  
Idiozie, ne era stato sicuro per anni; eppure, adesso, cominciava a dubitare: con quanti uomini che si davano il titolo di samurai si era battuto, fino a quel momento? In nessuno aveva notato qualcosa di diverso dal modo di battersi e di ragionare dei briganti o di altri tipi poco raccomandabili che infestavano le campagne; nessuno gli aveva mai parlato di onore o, peggio, del  _dovere_  di servire qualcuno: che si proteggesse da sé, lo Shogun, se era tanto potente! Eppure si accorse, con l’andar dei giorni, che quando Isao spiegava il Bushido ai membri del dojo, ogni tanto guardava nella sua direzione e alzava la voce, in modo che quelle parole che parlavano di valori imprescindibili per un samurai arrivassero fino a lui, seduto sul ballatoio esterno della palestra; e si accorse anche, con rabbia, che giorno dopo giorno lui stesso tendeva l’orecchio per ascoltare, un po’ per curiosità, un po’ per capire cosa davvero fosse un samurai, cosa lo rendesse diverso da ciò che lui era. E la notte, quando era certo che nessuno potesse vederlo, si allenava così come Kondo-sensei e Isao, che a quanto pareva sarebbe stato il suo successore, insegnavano agli altri allievi.  
E si accorse di un’altra cosa, con il passare del tempo: che la faccenda della fedeltà allo Shogun non funzionava, con lui, ma che era alla base del pensiero di Isao; il che era assurdo: perché mai avrebbe dovuto, lui, Toshiro Hijikata, che non era mai stato a Edo e non aveva mai visto lo Shogun, vivere e combattere in suo nome? Cosa mai aveva fatto, quello sconosciuto signore, per lui? Viveva nel suo bel palazzo e basta, e di certo non gl’importava che qualcuno si sentisse in dovere di morire per lui! Se davvero un samurai doveva avere un padrone, bene, che fosse qualcuno da guardare in faccia, verso cui provare un debito di gratitudine tanto grande da giustificare l’impegno della propria vita: se ne faceva poco, lui, di un signorotto nascosto nella sua roccaforte. E poi aveva sempre odiato avere debiti con qualcuno: viaggiava solo, come un ronin, e tutto era sempre andato bene, perché lo liberava dalle maglie dei vincoli sociali e lo rendeva completamente autosufficiente.  
Ma voleva combattere: l’unico pensiero nella sua testa era quello; ignorava il profilo di una donna avvenente, ma non riusciva a non volgere l’occhio davanti al luccicare della lama di una katana. Fino a quel momento si era battuto per istinto, ma di colpo aveva capito che c’era altro: non si vinceva sbatacchiando qua e là la lama di una spada, come potrebbe fare un contadino con la sua vanga, c’era qualcosa di più, qualcosa che non capiva, ma che sentiva iniziare a filtrare in lui dal momento in cui aveva messo piede nel dojo di Kondo-sensei. Quando Isao parlava o spiegava un esercizio, lui lo ascoltava e si era accorto che quelle parole e quei gesti non sfuggivano dalla sua mente, ma mutavano la sua postura, il suo modo di impugnare la lama, persino di  _pensare_  al modo in cui usarla.  
Era un maestro e gli stava mostrando che si poteva progredire nella sola arte che gli interessasse; non gli importava dello Shogun, delle guerre, del Bushido stesso: voleva essere un samurai e sentiva di avvicinarsi a quell’obbiettivo anche solo ascoltando e osservando seduto fuori dal dojo, con la coda dell’occhio.  
Ma quando seppe che gli uomini con cui si era battuto tempo prima avevano deciso di sfidare la scuola di Kondo-sensei perché correva voce che lui ne fosse divenuto membro, comprese un’altra cosa: che, di colpo, aveva qualcuno da proteggere; non un nobile signore, ma un uomo della sua età, spesso stupido ed ingenuo, ma gentile, che gli aveva dato una casa e l’unico tipo di istruzione che avesse mai desiderato.  
Non lo aveva capito ancora bene, ma aveva smesso di essere un ronin.

Il dojo di Kondo-sensei, e poi di Isao, era stato la cosa più simile ad una famiglia che avesse mai avuto: si viveva insieme, ci si allenava insieme, si litigava e si faceva baldoria; ma si rendeva anche conto che tutto ciò era stato possibile perché lì, a guidare quella marmaglia di cui era parte, c’era il Comandante. Persino nella mente rimbecillita di Tosshi tutto questo era chiaro: la sua casa di uomo e il suo onore di samurai erano nella Shinsengumi e la Shinsengumi era Isao Kondo; non sarebbe stato possibile immaginare qualcun altro al comando, e neppure un altro posto dove andare, un altro modo di essere. La Shinsengumi era tutto e per essa aveva sacrificato persino Mitsuba e adesso…  
Adesso lui non era più un ronin, non lo era da anni: era un samurai e i samurai si battono fino alla morte per il loro signore, e di colpo capì perché, o almeno perché per lui era così; sentì la fastidiosa presenza di Tosshi farsi da parte, piegata, spinta e spezzata da quel pensiero: non poteva permettere al Comandante di morire, perché allora sarebbe stata la fine anche per lui.  
Perché non era più solo, adesso, non più da quando Kondo lo aveva portato mezzo mondo al dojo e aveva tentato di convincerlo a rimanere, da quando aveva iniziato a litigare ogni momento con Sogo, da quando aveva incontrato gli occhi di Mitsuba.  
_Kondo-shi_ , riuscì a dire, strappando ogni parola alla paura di Tosshi,  _ti darò la mia vita. Ma c’è una cosa che ti chiedo, in cambio: non morire. Perché finché ci sei tu, la Shinsengumi non cesserà di esistere._  
Tu sei l’anima della Shinsengumi, noi la spada che la protegge.  
Di colpo si accorse di essere tornato. 


End file.
